


Hold Me Close (But Not Too Sweet)

by AnaliseGrey



Series: Deep, Deep Under [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom Caleb Widogast, Dom/sub, Essek's sensitive ears, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Essek Thelyss, ear clamps (you heard me), oh lord the smut, such smut, the smutty sort of facial, where to begin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: It isn’t that he consciously wants it.Essek doesn’t go around saying to himself, ‘I sure hope Caleb knocks me down a few pegs today’. He doesn’t even usually have anything particular in mind when he sees Caleb on evenings like this. What he’s learned, though, is that while he may not think he has anything in mind, Caleb can usually read something off him- either by body language, expression, orsomething- that clues him in and allows Caleb to craft an experience for him.Caleb can somehow tell not what he wants, but what heneeds.Which is how he’s ended up here.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Series: Deep, Deep Under [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102400
Comments: 16
Kudos: 132





	Hold Me Close (But Not Too Sweet)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...I know. Another one-off that's become a series.
> 
> This has been my life lately.
> 
> Takes place at some point past Brightest Shade of Sun.

It isn’t that he consciously wants it.

Essek doesn’t go around saying to himself, ‘ _I sure hope Caleb knocks me down a few pegs today_ ’. He doesn’t even usually have anything particular in mind when he sees Caleb on evenings like this. What he’s learned, though, is that while he may not think he has anything in mind, Caleb can usually read something off him- either by body language, expression, or _something_ \- that clues him in and allows Caleb to craft an experience for him.

Caleb can somehow tell not what he wants, but what he _needs_.

Which is how he’s ended up here.

‘Here’ is in Caleb’s Tower, the doorway summoned in Essek’s own library. Caleb was waiting for him when he got home; they’d been planning a study date, but Caleb had taken one look at him and plans changed.

‘ _I think perhaps you are in need of something different this evening. Strip, and I will be with you in a minute._ ’

The infuriating thing is that he’s right. If he hadn’t been, Essek wouldn’t be kneeling here naked in front of the Tower library’s immense central fireplace. The heat of it feels good on his bare skin, a radiating warmth that keeps any possible chill away, not that there’s much worry of that in the Tower. The carpet under his knees is especially-thick tonight, comfortable to kneel on, at least so far. Caleb is off getting things from the trusty supply cabinet he’s created; it doesn’t usually exist in this part of the tower, but since it’s just them, it made sense to put it where it's most convenient. In the meantime, Essek waits, trying not to drowse in the warmth of the fire. He’s understanding more and more what leads Frumpkin to bask here; the idea of sprawling out and soaking up the heat doesn’t sound terrible at all.

“Should I perhaps put you down for a nap instead, _schatz_?”

Essek’s eyes blink open to find Caleb smiling down at him.

“No-” Essek clears his throat, trying to sound more sure when he tries again. “No. I can take whatever you plan on dishing out, Widogast.”

There’s an arch to one auburn eyebrow, and it’s an effort not to shiver in the wake of Caleb’s look of _promise_.

“I suppose we will see. How are your shoulders feeling?”

Essek rolls them, leaning his head side-to-side. His job is stressful, and he tends to carry a lot of his stress in his shoulders; occasionally, this leaves him less-flexible than he’d like. Thankfully, he’s not especially stressed this evening, just annoyed and exasperated by the incompetence of some people who have- _somehow_ \- managed to get to places of leadership.

“I believe they’re in decent-enough shape for whatever you have in mind.”

Caleb nods, taking him at his word.

“In that case-” Caleb takes him by the shoulders and presses gently, indicating where he wants Essek to move.

Essek ends up facing the fireplace, still on his knees, and it’s another effort not to lean into the touch of Caleb’s hands as he moves to do whatever it is he’s going to do. Caleb’s hands are warm, even in the glow of the fireplace, and it’s always pleasant, like a kind brand against Essek’s skin. It doesn’t take long for Caleb to get Essek situated how he wants, and the feel of silk ropes being woven around him is what finally manages to pull a quiet sigh from him. By the time Caleb’s done, Essek’s arms are bound behind him, rope cuffs on his upper arms just above his elbows, drawing and keeping his arms back, taking some of the strain of the position. He’s tied wrist-to-elbow, with a center band of rope at his forearms, and Caleb has him wiggle his fingers and gives his hands a squeeze to make sure he’s alright, that the ropes aren’t too tight.

When Caleb presses the walnut-sized metal bell into his hand, the first slither of aroused anticipation winds through his gut; he’s not going to be able to speak, and he can’t wait to see what Caleb’s come up with.

“If you need to stop or pause, drop the bell. I will have Frumpkin keeping an eye, just in case. Is this alright with you?”

“Yes. It’s fine.” He’s quite proud of how his voice doesn’t waver even a little. There’s always a small thrill of danger like this- as a mage, there’s few things more debilitating than having your hands bound and ability to speak removed; there’s always the awareness of danger.

Danger, but never fear.

He trusts Caleb, with his life and more, and the worry that Caleb might take advantage of that trust has never been more than the tiniest fleeting whisper, and only when they’d first met, at that. Essek knows him better now, knows that once Caleb decides you’re one of his, that’s it.

That doesn’t mean that there isn't occasionally some wonderfully-implied threat.

For a short while, Caleb stays behind him- probably also on his knees to make it more comfortable- his hands skimming over Essek’s skin, touches gentle and loving. There’s the urge to lean into each touch, to press into the warmth of skin-on-skin, but Caleb touches him all over, and never for more than a few seconds in any one place, making it impossible to anticipate where his hands will fall next.

As Essek’s getting to the point where he’s ready to try anyway, Caleb’s hands come to settle on his shoulders, sliding forward until his arms have wound around them. The brush of Caleb’s clothes on his touch-sensitized skin draws a gasp out of him, but it’s the slide of a hand up Essek’s front to his throat that manages to get a moan, quiet though it is. He’s pulled back to thump gently against Caleb’s chest, back bowed slightly, the warm hum of Caleb’s voice in his ear sending a shudder through him.

“You know _schatz_ , I had initially considered playing with these this evening-” The hand not resting on Essek’s throat finds one of his nipples, catching it between forefinger and thumb, slowly starting to pinch in. “-and while you make the most lovely sounds when I do, I’ve decided on something else instead.”

Essek yelps and jumps as Caleb gives his nipple a sharp tweak before letting go and soothing over it with his palm.

“I thought we would try something new.” Fingers that had been on Essek’s chest now move up, dancing lightly over the curve of Essek’s ear towards the point.

Jerking against the ropes, Essek tries to pull his head away but the previously-light hand on his throat firms, keeping his head pinned against Caleb’s chest.

“Did you know,” Caleb says, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small tangle of silver chain with larger pieces mixed in. “That they make something like nipple clamps, but for ears?”

“ _Light above_ -” Essek breathes out, twisting his wrists against the ropes again. He doesn’t get anywhere, hadn’t expected to, but it’s a good release of the tension building in his belly, the need to squirm that nearly overtakes him. The hand on his throat releases him, but he stays in place, resting back against Caleb’s chest, the warm solidity of him grounding.

“And your ears are rather sensitive, aren’t they, _Nachtblüte_?”

He can’t answer, doesn’t manage more than a choked-off whine as Caleb’s fingers find the delicate point of his ear, rubbing it between his fingertips. He tugs carefully on it, and Essek grits his teeth, not wanting to give Caleb the satisfaction of a response.

“I asked you a question.” Another tug, and Essek groans, unable to help it.

“ _Yes_ , damn you, they are.”

“Then this should be a very interesting evening for you.”

The fingers on his ear let go, but only to reposition further down. There’s the quiet jingle of chain, then chilled, smooth metal clips around the shell of his ear, just below the pointed tip, the outer edge of his ear keeping the thing in-place. Caleb does something to tighten its hold, the sound of a catch snapping into place accompanying it, and Essek swallows down the whimper that wants to slip out. A moment later a second clip is fastened onto his other ear, and it’s a struggle to keep his hips still. He’s getting hard, and there’s no way to hide that, but he’ll be damned if he gives in so easily.

There’s a soft jingle of chain from behind him and a small but firm tug on both clips, pulling a surprised sound out of him before he can stop it.

“I believe this will work nicely.” The tension on his ears doesn’t let up, and Caleb presses the fingertips of his other hand to Essek’s forehead. “If you would please look up at the ceiling?”

Deciding this isn’t the hill he wants to die on, Essek complies, tilting his chin up and tipping his head back to look up at the ceiling. Something's happening with the chain behind him, and a thicker piece of cold metal is hooked under the ropes at his forearms. It stops moving, the warmth of Caleb’s hands gone, and when Essek tries to resume his previous position he finds he can’t. Caleb’s attached the chain for his ear clips to the ropes binding his arms. If he wants to relieve the pull on his ears he’ll have to arch back, won’t be able to see anything Caleb is doing in front of him if it’s low enough. He knows eventually he’ll tire, unable to hold the position, and when he does he’ll suffer for it.

It’s ingenious, the exact sort of creative-yet-harmless sadism that Caleb excels at.

Caleb’s moved back around front now, standing so that Essek can still see him, and the smile on his face is pleased and not a little smug.

“How are you doing, _schatz_?”

His back muscles are already beginning to tremble; he tightens his grasp on the bell in his hand as each shift in movement pulls on the ear clips. At his first attempt to sit up to relieve his back and neck he sucks in a quick breath at the tug on his ears, stifling any other reaction.

“Marvelous, Caleb," he says, voice strained, sarcasm dripping from every word. “Couldn’t be better.”

Caleb’s smile widens. “I’m glad to hear it. There’s one more thing-” Caleb disappears behind him a moment, and then there’s a finger tapping on the hinge of his jaw. “Open.”

Oh hells-

Again, he complies, letting his mouth fall open, and for a brief second there’s the fleeting touch of Caleb’s fingers tracing his lips, and then a metal ring is being worked in behind his teeth, forcing his mouth open wider, with two wire-frame wings folding out to either side, pressing open the corners of his mouth, keeping him from being able to flip the ring horizontal. The straps attached to either side are pulled tight around the back of his head, fastening near the base of his skull, and when Caleb moves around front again, looking at him with satisfaction, all Essek can do is watch him, wide-eyed and wary.

“I told you, _schatz_ , I love all those sounds you make. This way I can be sure to hear them.” Caleb drops to his knees in front of him and moves closer, warm hands caressing over Essek’s sides. Essek gasps at the unexpected contact, the sound much louder than it would have been with his mouth closed. The startled moan when Caleb wraps a hand loosely around Essek’s cock and gives it an experimental stroke is also loud.

Essek keeps trying to track what Caleb’s doing, and every time gets pulled short by the clips on his ears. His attempts to remain quiet quickly fail, the combination of the pull at his ears and Caleb’s hands on him dragging cries and whines out of him, loud and uncensored. There’s no filter here, no need for it. He doesn’t have to hide himself with Caleb, not when they’re like this- or ever, really- but it’s a difficult habit to break. He hides so much of himself away in his day-to-day life, with his mother, with the Bright Queen and Dusk Captain, with the ruling council, with everyone who works at the Bastion. With everyone he has to interact with everyday while wearing the mask of the Shadowhand, the perfect and efficient left hand to the Bright Queen.

He has no mask now, nothing between what he’s feeling and the sounds coming out of his mouth. While it makes his face heat, hearing himself like this, loud and undignified, drool gathering at the corners of his mouth threatening to drip down, there’s something freeing about it as well, knowing that there’s nothing he can do, that this isn’t up to him.

Caleb’s hands slide up Essek’s thighs, pressing insistently, and Essek spreads his knees wider, face flushing hot. He can only imagine what he looks like, and every time he _does_ try to imagine it, it only works him up more. Caleb’s fingers graze over his cock again and Essek jerks, arms tugging at the ropes and hips twitching helplessly. Never knowing where Caleb’s touches will land only makes them more intense.

He wants more than the fleeting glances of Caleb’s fingers, the soft caresses up his thighs, over his ribs and chest. He wants more- desperately- but he can’t articulate any of that, reduced to wordless cries and groans, trying to catch Caleb’s gaze, to beg with his eyes since he can’t with his mouth. He manages, once, and Caleb pauses, leaning into kiss Essek’s cheek.

“Do you know how prettily you suffer for me, _schatz_?”

Essek catches movement out of his peripheral vision, but can’t turn his head enough to see, a quiet whine of alarm turning to a full-throated moan as Caleb catches one of Essek’s ears between his fingers, just below where the clip is placed. Caleb toys with him, rubbing and gently pinching it between his fingers until Essek is writhing helplessly, body bending and twisting, unable to help it.

He doesn’t realize he’s moved out of position until Caleb lets go of his ear and clucks his tongue.

“I placed you in a position for a reason.” He stands, moving in front of Essek, looking down at him in contemplation, and it’s all Essek can do to catch his breath, to try to get back to the position he thinks he’d been in before. He must not have managed it entirely, because Caleb sticks his foot between Essek’s knees and taps against one. “Wider than that, _liebling_.”

It’s takes effort to widen his stance again while bent partway backwards, and by the time he manages to position himself to Caleb’s liking he’s trembling, both from the occasional tugs of the earclips and from the way Caleb watches him, intent and focused, his regard an almost-physical sensation.

“I could keep you like this,” Caleb says, taking a step closer. “Untouched and trying to beg. Or, perhaps let my unseen servant take care of you while I get some reading done near the fire.”

The thought of that, of being continuously teased by an uncaring entity under Caleb’s command, who would pay no heed to any of Essek’s pleading glances or sounds of desperation, merciless in the execution of its given commands-

_Gods_ \- it’s almost more than he can comprehend, his skin flashing hot with a sudden surge of arousal, cock twitching between his legs.

“You like that idea, _schatz_? Being tormented by my magic, waiting for me to personally pay attention to you? Or would it be enough for you, the touch of my magic alone?” Caleb crouches down so they’re almost eye-level and Essek finds himself helpless not to follow him with his gaze. “Just imagine what I could tell him to do. To touch you everywhere, so gently, but never touching this,” Caleb says, his fingertips ghosting over the head of Essek’s cock, making him gasp and convulse with frustration. “He would last for a whole hour, you know.”

He _does_ know. Essek is very well-aware how long that spell lasts, and he’s not certain he’d survive it without spontaneously combusting.

“But then of course, we don’t necessarily need to bring magic into it, do we? The practical can be just as satisfying, I think.” Caleb reaches up for one of Essek’s ears and Essek tries to shy his head away, only to scrunch his eyes shut with a moan as it only tugs on the opposite one, then moaning again as Caleb gets a hand on the ear he was aiming for anyway. He uses the grip to gently tug until Essek’s hunched forward, shoulders pulled back even further in an effort to keep some slack in the chain connecting the clips to his arms. “Think of all the many more interesting places there are to connect these to.”

The worst part is that he _does_ think of them, and Essek’s always had something of a very active imagination. He imagines all of the places he’d think to anchor them, of all the possible ways they could be used to drive him insane, and a shudder wracks through him, accompanied by a quiet whine.

He’s pulled out of his thoughts by Caleb tugging his ear, and his eyes pop open again to find Caleb watching him with a smug expression.

“When I have freed you from the gag, you will need to tell me what you were just thinking of. It seemed interesting whatever it was.”

Essek wants to tell him that like _hell_ he’s going to hand over more weaknesses to use against him, but part of him can’t help but wonder what Caleb would do to him if he refused. He knows his curiosity is what gets him into trouble most, but that doesn’t stop the pleasant squirm of anticipation in his gut at the idea of Caleb _making_ him tell him his ideas.

“That is something for later, though, I think. For now, you’ve had enough of this position.”

Essek’s only slightly embarrassed by the grateful whimper that escapes him as Caleb presses up against his front so he can reach behind to unhook the end of the clip chain from Essek’s ropes. The relief is instant, and he sags forward, leaning against Caleb’s chest as he pants and tries to recenter himself. Caleb thankfully gives him a moment, petting up and down Essek’s shoulders. The moment doesn’t last long though before he’s pulling back, and Essek can only watch as Caleb stands, caressing Essek’s cheek above the gag strap.

“I’m going to make use of your very talented mouth, _schatz_ , but before I do, one more accessory.” He pulls something out of his pocket that Essek doesn’t catch sight of, and reaches behind Essek’s head, taking hold of the chain leading off from the ear clips. There’s the sound of Caleb fiddling with something, then chain sliding down through Caleb’s fingertips and a second later there’s a light tug at his ears that only gets stronger until there’s a steady pull downward, pulling a strangled noise out of him as he realizes what Caleb’s done.

He’s put a fucking _weight_ at the end of the chain, and Essek feels it bump against his back when he moves. Any movement he makes has it swaying and tugging, and he gives a low whimpering cry, trying to keep his hips still, before looking back up at Caleb again.

“I’m sure that will make this much more fun for you, _schatz_.”

Essek scowls up at him, but he thinks it probably looses something, what with the tears of frustration in his eyes.

Unfastening his trousers, Caleb pulls his own cock out, already hard and flushed, and he hisses as he gives himself a stroke.

“Are you going to be good? If you’re good you get a reward.”

Essek goes to say yes, but the word comes out garbled. Caleb watches him, expectant, a small smile curling his lips, and Essek gives in and nods, moaning again as it makes the weight sway and pull.

“And you know what to do if you need me to stop?”

In lieu of nodding again, Essek jiggles around the hand holding the bell, so that it jingles audibly.

Caleb nods, and doesn’t say anything else as he steps into place, getting his hand on Essek’s hair and tugging him up to his knees. He goes readily, then chokes on a cry as the weight sways more freely, and oh- _oh_ how deliciously cruel.

And then he’s distracted as Caleb guides his cock into Essek’s mouth, through the ring holding it open.

He can’t properly suck Caleb like this, unable to close his mouth enough for suction. The most he can really do is to work his tongue over Caleb as best he can, lavishing attention in all the places he knows Caleb likes best.

He’s bobbing his head and licking, trying to reach everywhere, and when Caleb’s hands come up on either side of his head, he fully expects Caleb’s fingers to twine in his hair to grip, to pull Essek closer. Instead, he catches Essek’s ears, and _gods_ , it’s so-

He tries to beg, knowing none of the words would be understandable, even if he didn’t have a mouthful of Caleb’s dick, hips moving helplessly against nothing. Every time Caleb or the weight pulls, it’s like sparks across his scalp and down his spine, somehow leading straight to his cock, and only the fact that he doesn’t have anything to rut against is keeping him from coming. Caleb seems to be enjoying it, which is unsurprising; in the part of Essek that can still think, he imagines that the vibration from his attempts to speak probably feels wonderful.

That part of Essek isn’t functional for long.

Soon his focus has been narrowed to Caleb and only Caleb, using every trick he knows to push Caleb over the edge in the hopes that if he does well, if he pleases him, maybe Caleb will show mercy and allow Essek similar relief. He’s not even begging anymore, noises spilling out of him as both a way to drive Caleb faster to climax, and because if he doesn’t release some of the intense frustration tearing through him, he thinks he’ll die.

There’s a particularly sharp tug on his ears and Essek moans, far louder than he normally is, and Caleb lets go, pulling out of Essek’s mouth just quick enough to be able to come over Essek’s face, leaving pearly white streaks glistening across his skin and dripping off his chin. Now that he can tilt his head up to look, he takes in Caleb’s face, flushed pink, mouth still open as he pants for breath. Essek whines quietly and Caleb’s eyes snap down to him, expression softening.

“You’ve been so good for me, haven’t you, _schatz_?” He steps forward, hand going to Essek’s hair to brush it away from where it’s stuck to his forehead. “Are you ready for your reward?”

He doesn’t nod, just keeps his gaze on Caleb’s, his own eyes wide and pleading as he tries to beg again, his heart-felt ‘ _please_ ’ getting warped and twisted by the gag. He leans forward, swaying towards Caleb, letting out the moan the weight pulls out of him, long-past caring about what he sounds like, what he might look like.

Looking over towards the fire, Caleb mutters a word and with a twitch of his hand one of the coffee table-sized overstuffed footstools drags itself over until it’s next to them. Caleb takes Essek by the shoulders and helps him up until he can sit a moment on the edge of the stool, reaching behind Essek’s head to unbuckle the gag. He carefully pulls the metal ring out past Essek’s teeth and lips, tossing the gag aside, and rubs one of his thumbs over the hinge of Essek’s jaw.

“Are you good to continue, _schatz_? Or do you need a moment?”

“ _Please_ -” His voice is rough, and he has to swallow to wet his throat, licking his lips before he tries again, ignoring the weight that still pulls, arms straining against the ropes. “Caleb, please- I’m ready-”

“Okay.” Caleb helps guide him to lie back, having him squirm his way up until the top part of his head sticks out over the side, his lower legs hanging over the opposite edge, feet not quite reaching the floor. Caleb perches next to Essek’s side, petting a hand up Essek’s thigh, and Essek arches up into it, hips rolling and tilting down, but Caleb’s hand never makes it that high. Leaning up and over on his knees, Caleb dips down to kiss Essek, hand skating up his chest, along Essek’s throat, to cup the side of Essek’s face. After nipping at Essek’s lower lip, he pulls a hair’s breadth away. “Did you know you taste like me?”

Essek has to scrunch his eyes shut at that, air going out of him in a quiet curse as his hips jerk up. He whines, squirming, knowing there’s nothing to rub against, and without his feet on the floor he wouldn’t manage it even if he did.

There’s the quiet jingle of chain and his eyes open again, going wide as his struggling intensifies.

“ _Gods_ , Caleb please- _please_ -”

The other man pays no heed to Essek’s begging, and a second later Essek moans brokenly as Caleb slowly and carefully lets the weight drop to hang and sway over the side of the footstool, pulling again.

Essek twitches a moment, struggling to adjust as he writhes. A high-pitched whine slips out of him as Caleb settles at his side again, resting a warm, firm hand on Essek’s lower belly, just above his cock. Essek’s legs kick involuntarily, hips bucking, quiet gasping pleas spilling out of him.

“Please- Caleb, please- touch me, _please_ , I need- I want to come, please let me come, Caleb _please_ -” 

“ _Ja, ja_ , _schatz_ , I have you, don’t worry.” Caleb turns to face him a bit more, the hand that was on Essek’s belly moving to finally, _finally_ take hold of Essek’s cock, using some of the precome that’s been gathering on his stomach, and the bit still pearling at the tip to slick the way.

There’s no way to describe the sound that rips out of Essek as Caleb begins to stroke him, all the frustration that’s been thrumming through him coalescing as a ball of heat, building and building as Caleb’s hand moves on him. He arches up into it, back bowing, hips moving as much as they can. His fingers scrabble at the surface of the footstool as he struggles to find something to hold onto, at the mercy of the pleasure Caleb is intent on drowning him in.

Caleb’s hand speeds up, twisting at the top of each stroke, and Essek chokes on a cry, a continuous chant of, ‘please’ and ‘Caleb’ spilling out of him the closer and closer he gets. 

“Are you going to come for me, _liebling_?” Caleb’s touch roughens incrementally, squeezing that little bit tighter, twisting his fist a little more abruptly, and that’s all it takes.

Essek comes with a shouted curse, body pulling taut as he fights against the ropes, against the jerking weight still suspended from his ears.

Caleb works him through it, stroking him firmly, but no-longer so harshly, until Essek’s movements slow. He stops, letting go, and Caleb rubs a hand up and down Essek’s thigh, soothing, before coming to rest with a squeeze at Essek’s hip.

“Are you well, _schatz_?”

Essek blinks slowly, trying to gather up the scattered remains of his brain. He nods, and a moment later gets his words back. “Yes, Caleb, I’m well.”

“Glad to hear it,” Caleb says, smiling down at him. “Let me free your ears first, then I will help you up to get the ropes.”

As gentle as Caleb tries to be, Essek still whines as the clips come off, hips giving a couple more aborted twitches. Once the second one is off Caleb just lets the clips and weight fall to the carpet, coming back to sit at Essek’s side, helping him up. Essek tilts over, tucking himself under Caleb’s chin, and Caleb gathers him close, kissing the top of his head.

“Are you alright if I start on the ropes? You can stay where you are, if you’d like.”

Essek hums in assent, nuzzling his face against Caleb’s chest. Thankfully, Caleb doesn’t much care about the mess, and leans forward, sliding his arms around behind Essek to start picking the knots apart.

It takes a bit longer than usual to get Essek free since Caleb’s working by feel alone, but Essek thinks it’s worth it for the ability to stay where he is, face pressed into Caleb’s chest, the scent and warmth filling his senses.

By the time the ropes fall, Essek’s drowsing where he is, and the movement of his arms dropping loose rouses him.

Beside him, Caleb huffs a laugh and runs a hand through Essek’s hair.

“I think it’s time to get you into a bath, then into bed. I ran you a bit ragged this evening.”

Essek hums in assent, then blinks sleepily up at Caleb as his lips tilt up in a small smile. 

“I liked it, though.”

Leaning forward, Caleb presses a kiss to Essek’s forehead before standing, then helping Essek rise as well.

“I’m very glad, _schatz_.”

Caleb gets them to the iris, and they float up, though not as far as they usually would. On nights where it’s just them Caleb alters the tower so they don’t need to go as far. When they arrive at their rooms the large tub Caleb’s summoned is already full and steaming, the scent of jasmine wafting through the air. Caleb strips quickly and efficiently, then helps Essek into the tub.

He’d already thought he was as relaxed as he could get, but Essek finds himself corrected. The hot water soothes aches he didn’t know he had, the heat soaking into him until his limbs feel like jelly.

After some prodding, Caleb gets him to move enough that he can more-easily wash Essek’s hair, and Essek can’t help the quiet hum of contentment at the feel of Caleb’s fingers in his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp.

He drifts through the rest of the bath, giving himself over to the feel of Caleb’s hands, gentle and caring as they work to clean him up.

A hand lands on his face, cradling his jaw and Essek tilts his head into it, slitting his eyes open to find Caleb in front of him, smiling.

“I think we are about done here, _liebling_.”

He helps Essek up out of the tub and into a large warm towel, wrapping him up in it before taking another and scrubbing it through Essek’s hair. Caleb dries himself off quickly, and Essek’s glad, because every moment he’s upright now he feels heavier, more leaden.

Caleb gets an arm around him and leads him out to the bed; he takes another moment to finish patting Essek dry before pulling back the covers and urging Essek up to lay down, joining him a moment later.

Essek doesn’t usually sleep, preferring the efficiency of trancing, but on nights like this it’s a comfort to give in that last little bit, to relax that tiny bit more, and fall asleep near Caleb. He cuddles in against Caleb’s chest, humming again as Caleb kisses the top of his head.

“Rest, _schatz_. You have more than earned it.”

With a last sigh, Essek lets himself go the rest of the way, falling asleep in Caleb’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Nachtblüte_ \- night bloom


End file.
